


The Forbidden Fruit

by Dawnfighter07



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfighter07/pseuds/Dawnfighter07
Summary: Being Tooru Oikawa's little sister was not easy, and it got worse when you finally met the infamous Iwa-Chan.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Forbidden Fruit

Tooru Oikawa was always the overprotective brother. He never let you out of his sight, only let you interact with specific people for Sejio, and even then you never met his best friend Iwa-chan, and in his own words. 

"Hajime is not to be trusted with you Y/N! I care for him deeply but I can't have you meet!" 

Okay weirdo. 

You were a second year at Fukurodani so you never met anyone that he talked about. A percussion he said, what a weirdo. 

This statement stayed true until today. Tooru forgot his lunch at home from his weekend practice, your mother tasked you with bringing it to him. Akaashi, your best friend, was with you and he, begrudgingly, agreed to drive you to Sejio. Sitting in his super nice car you played with your phone. "Do you know where the gym would be? I've never been to Aoba Johsai so I will be so damn lost." You sighed heavily leaning into the leather seat. 

"Shittykawa never let you go to the school? Even your older sister has gone there." 

You pouted with a huff and in your best Tooru voice, that you mocked him in. "You're too cute, sweet and innocent to be here!" 

You rolled your eyes as Akaashi laughed in the driver's seat pulling up to the beautiful school. "Just go straight to the back of the school, turn left and you'll be there." 

You left the car with a groan and followed his instructions and true to form there was the gym, the sound of volleyballs hitting the wooden floor ringing out. Instead of walking inside to embarrass your older brother you voted to call his cellphone. It took a few tries for him to pick up. 

"What do you want?" His voice was tainted with pain and exhaustion. 

"You forgot your lunch, and to heed to your wishes I'm not coming into the gym to give it to you so get your ass out here." You hung up with a huff and leaned against the wall waiting. Once your older brother walked out of the gym after changing his shoes a soft smile spread across his face to hide his pain. 

"Awwwwww my little Y/N!" He easily picked you up and spun you around. "How sweet of you to bring me my forgotten lunch." 

Worries filled your head. "Tooru, is your knee hurting? You were limping again." 

He set you down and gave you a big smile. "No I'm okay, it just hurts a little nothing to worry about." 

Just as you were about to protest and keep his lunch from him, a head popped out of the gym. "OIKAWA!" 

Both your head and your brothers whipped over to the voice, a death glare that was a common trait in the family set on your faces. "What?" You both said at the same time. 

The man before you stared past your brother and right to you. "Who the hell is that Shittykawa?" 

Tooru's face turned a bit red in anger. "No one Iwa-chan! Go back inside, this is a private conversation." For that comment a volleyball smacked him right in the face and you couldn't help but laugh at him just a bit. This commotion caused the other players to look out at the scene in front of them. 

Tooru began to panic, too many of his players staring at his sweet baby sister. He quickly placed his hands on your back and pushed you away from the gym. "Why didn't mom just bring it? It would have caused less of a commotion." The sigh was heavy in his throat. 

"I'm sorry big brother, Akaashi is waiting in the car, just take your lunch and go back to practice." You handed him his Bento box with a smile. "I promise not to tell mom about your knee." You winked and ran back to your waiting best friend. Once you entered the car you looked at the man waiting. "I think I just met the impervious Hajime Iwaizumi."

~~~~~~~

Once he had his lunch safely tucked away in his bag, Tooru went back to practice, well at least he tried to. 

"Captain who was that?" Matsukawa asked a little too interested in the mystery girl that came to visit. 

"Mattsun mind your business!" It came out harsher than he meant it but these little shits just didn't give up. 

"I bet it was his new throw away girlfriend." Hanamaki chimed in as he performed a perfect spike. 

Anger was welling in his chest. "Maki she is not!" 

A ball hit the back of his head. "Then tell us who she is dumbass." Iwaizumi glared at him, Tooru knew that they wouldn't shut up about it unless he said something. 

The well of anger broke this time. "She is no one's damn business! Leave me to my damn vices and secrets!" He yelled at his team, he rarely did but this was all too much. His knee was hurting a little more than usual and now he was getting bullied. He grabbed his bag and jacket, Coach Mizoguchi made no protest to stop the boy and as he left the gym the head coach made them run laps to make up for what they had done to their captain. 

~~~~~~~

You had been sitting in the living room with Bokuto and Akaashi when the front door opened, your older brother limped into the house. “Tooru!” You ran to the kitchen grabbing an ice pack running over. “Bo help me get him off his knee!”

The owl eyed boy ran and helped the other captain get off his legs with an arm around his shoulder. “Akaashi, get some medication from her room!”

Akaashi got off the couch and ran to your room later returning with a bottle of pain medication.

You and Bokuto laid Tooru on the couch, you quickly wrapped the ice pack in a towel as you carefully slid his knee brace off. “Did you walk all the way home? Are you insane?!”

“I’m fine Y/N.” His voice was filled with so much pain, his knee was red and swollen.

You glared at him. “Obviously you are not fine! I’m calling your coach right now, you need a break from overworking yourself.” The two of you struggled over his phone but you prevailed in the end. Knowing the password, it was so easy, you unlocked his phone and went through his contacts.

Once you reached the coach's number you called him and explained the situation. Once the conversation was over you kept his phone. “Take the meds now, I’m calling mom to make you an appointment with the physical therapist again.”

You pulled out your own phone and called your mother, she was mad that she wasn’t told but said she would make the appointment. You cared for your brother until he passed out on the couch, his phone buzzed in your hand.

Iwa-chan~

Hey...I know we didn’t end practice in the best of terms. How are you feeling?

You bit your lip, you debated on if you should text back, when another text came up.

Iwa-chan~:

I’m outside, open up dumbass. 

You walked to the front door and opened it, the dark haired man stood in front of you, he clearly towered over you with his large frame. “Iwa-chan I presume?” You gave him a warm welcoming smile.

The pink that spread across his face was cute, way cute. “Uh yeah, is Tooru home? I wanted to check on him.”

As if he had been commanded awake by Iwa’s voice your older brother appeared behind you and covered your eyes with his large calloused hands. “Not happening.”

“Tooru if you do not let me go.” You growled out as you struggled against his strong hold. 

You rolled your eyes and elbowed Tooru in the stomach to get him to release you. "I'll leave you two love birds alone." You teased as you walked to your room, Akaashi and Bokuto long gone. 

“Iwa-chan stay away from my precious baby sister! You will corrupt her!” His hand moved to your mouth to stop you from talking. You promptly bit him and he released you from his gasp.

You tried to move away from your idiot older brother, but you stumbled into Iwa’s arms as you tripped.

The blush on his face only got darker as he held you. “I guess not, I’m Hajime Iwaizumi. How come Shittykawa never told me about you?”

You glanced over to where your brat of a brother was on the floor horrified at the sight before him. “Get away from her Iwa!” He finally got off his ass and pulled you to him. “I swore this was never going to happen, this is why I demanded you go to another school!”

You rolled your eyes and looked at Hajime with a pleading look in your eyes for help.

“Jesus what is wrong with you? Let her go dumbass, I’m not going to do shit. I wanted to check up on you, you were limping when you left.” 

You sat in your room doing homework listening to the two of them fight about Tooru's health, once your parents came home you stood in the entryway to the kitchen watching the dark haired man. 

The way he moved was intrancing, it looked like it was a natural way his body commanded respect, your face flushed with color as you thought of what he looked under his jersey. 

It was like Tooru could read your thoughts, he glared at you from across the dinner table, trying to burn holes into your perverted thoughts. 

Your face was flushed with heat as you stayed still trying to process what was happening. “Um..I guess we never officially met.”

A hand smacked him on the back of the head. "Stop it." Iwaizumi scolded him, you snickered at the sight. 

You washed the dishes after dinner and surprisingly Iwaizumi helped you. "Sorry about my idiot brother." 

He chuckled as he dried a plate. "I was going to apologize to you for your idiot brother." 

You smiled. "I'm sorry for all the trouble he puts you through. I know it's not easy being his teammate. You guys have known each other since middle school right?" You handed him another plate. 

"It's fine, I can deal with him" he shrugged, taking it from you. "Yeah middle school, it still pisses me off that he never told me about you. I know about your older sister." 

You sighed and washed a cup. "He's the over protective type when it comes to me. He even forced our parents to send me to Fukurodani instead of Aoba Johsai, for my own safety he said." You rolled your eyes. "I get to come to a few games each year but he doesn't want many people to know." 

He laughed, it was deep down in his stomach. "How about I give you my number and email so you can tell me when he's being an ass." 

You felt your face get hot, you fished your phone out of your pocket and handed it to him. You watched his long fingers work away on the screen, once his information was saved you took your phone back. "Thank you." 

"How about you thank me properly with a date?" He winked at you, all of the breath left your body. 

"S-sure. When?" 

Just before he could answer Tooru ran into the kitchen. "Absolutely not!" 

Iwaizumi pushed him out of the way and grabbed his bag. "See you Shittykawa, Y/N." He winked at you and left the house. 

"Give me your phone now." Tooru glared, you placed it in your bra and smirked. 

"Over my dead body!" You ran away to your room, waiting for a text from Hajime for your date.


End file.
